


Movies and Kisses || chenji

by chensungienano



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chensungienano/pseuds/chensungienano
Summary: If Jisung was being honest with himself, they hadn’t even kissed properly. Yes, they did small cheek kisses and whatnot, but that had happened less than a handful of times.orA Valentine's Day chenji date
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 21





	Movies and Kisses || chenji

Jisung sighed as he picked out his outfit for his date with Chenle. It was Valentine’s Day, and he was not going to waste a second of his precious time. Giving up on trying to look classy, he settled for a white t-shirt and black sweats. He and Chenle were going to have a movie date. 

Jisung and Chenle had only been dating since the new year. Since Jisung became an adult, they both got drunk together. Feelings were shared, secrets were shared, and they became boyfriends. Since then, they went on small dates here and there, but it was hard to stay private. 

They made it work, whether it was exchanging glances backstage at a concert or holding hands in the car at night. Jisung was completely content with his and Chenle’s status, and Chenle was too. They hadn’t gone very far, or at least bjs/sex far, but they knew they would have a long time to do that. 

If Jisung was being honest with himself, they hadn’t even kissed properly. Yes, they did small cheek kisses and whatnot, but that had happened less than a handful of times. 

Once Jisung was satisfied with his appearance, he grabbed his coat and left the dorm. Halfway on the way to Chenle’s apartment, he stopped by a convenience store to pick up some of Chenle’s favorite snacks. On the way out, he spotted a pretty notebook and pen set, so he bought it as a Valentine’s Day gift. 

Before turning the corner to Chenle’s apartment, he stopped and sat on a bench. He pulled out the notebook and made a note for Chenle on the first page. 

_“My love,  
Fill this book with all of your thoughts.  
Though the both of us might seem like we don’t make sense, you make sense to me.  
Write those wonderful thoughts of yours, and share them with me.  
I love you, you’re my world  
Love, Park Jisung” _

Satisfied with his note, he tucked it away and set off for the apartment. Once he got up all of the stairs to Chenle’s apartment door, he knocked and waited for a response. Soon enough, he heard the lock open and Chenle’s figure appeared. As usual, he looked ethereal. He was dressed in a pink heart sweater and red shorts. 

“Hey Sungie!!! Movie is all set, and I ordered a pizza that should be here in a bit!” He was engulfed in a hug before he could respond or even go inside. Jisung smiled at his cute boyfriend and hugged him back. Once they pulled away, they went inside and sifted through the various snacks Jisung brought. 

“Did you buy my favorites on purpose?!!!” Jisung smiled at his boyfriend and replied “Of course, only the best for you” Chenle blushed and playfully hit his boyfriend, who was smiling like a doofus at him. “How did I get so lucky, Chenle?” Jisung asked, playing with Chenle’s hair “That’s a question I ask myself about you everyday.” He breathed out, in awe of their close proximity

“Wanna watch the movie while we wait?” Chenle asked “always” The two sat on Chenle’s couch and laid a blanket over them. Chenle snuggled into Jisung’s side, ignoring the spreading blush on his face. They turned on the movie and began to watch. The pizza arrived, and they ate it together during the last part of the movie. 

“Sung, can we watch a drama?” Jisung rolled his eyes and replied “ we _always_ watch dramas!” Chenle began to pout, and Jisung melted and gave in. “Fine, but only a few episodes.” Chenle smiled and turned on his drama, intertwining his hands with Jisung’s. “What are you doing?” Jisung said while looking at him quizzically. Chenle looked at him with innocent eyes, “Nothing, just wanna be close to you”

Jisung blushed once more and turned his eyes back to the screen. They continued to watch the drama and eat snacks until there was a commercial. Jisung decided to make his first move of the night and turned towards Chenle. “Have you kissed anyone?”

“Jisung, seriously? I’ve only had one boyfriend, and that’s you. If you haven’t kissed me, then of course the answer would be no.” Chenle replied, just _slightly_ begrudgingly. Jisung, however, noticed and frowned. “Is that why we’ve never kissed? Because you wanted _me_ to make a move?” Jisung said, a little offended.

“Well.. I was hoping you would… if you don’t _want_ to, don’t” At those words, Jisung’s heart dropped. How could Chenle think he didn’t want to kiss him? Chenle was his source of life.

“Well…. I got you a gift” He stood and grabbed the gift he bought for Chenle. He handed it to him and he slowly opened it.

Chenle’s breath hitched as he read the note Jisung wrote for him. It was the sweetest thing ever, and he felt bad for snapping at Jisung earlier. “Sungie…. this is so cute” Jisung blushed at his words and smiled “I wrote it for you, since you’re my everything.”

“That’s so sweet…. I’m so sorry for snapping at you…..” Chenle said, apologetically “It’s ok, I’m sorry I made you feel like that” Chenle shook his head and started again, “No, no, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. You make moves at your own pace, I’ll wait for you. I understa-”

“Chenle…” Jisung said while taking hold of both of Chenle’s hands, “I do want to kiss you. There’s just been so much going on, and I was a little nervous. You’re my first boyfriend too, and I don’t want to mess this up” Chenle smiled softly and kissed the top of Jisung’s knuckles. “You could never mess this up. You’re perfect, as much as you don’t want to admit it” Jisung’s breathing increased, and he spoke words he thought he was too scared to ever say

“What if I kissed you, here and now?” They began to lean into each other, until they could count each other’s eyelashes. “I wouldn’t mind,” Chenle whispered. Jisung reached up to cup the sides of Chenle’s face and pressed each other’s lips against one another. 

It wasn’t perfect, according to dramas, but it was perfect for them. They marveled at the smoothness of each other’s lips and moved slowly, pouring love into it. Chenle’s top lip dragged across Jisung’s bottom lip, and surprisingly, Jisung opened up. It felt weird at first, two tongue’s colliding, but it soon was bliss. 

Chenle moaned quietly, and when they both deemed the kiss too heated, they pulled away. “That was…..” Jisung began, “Perfect” And that’s how they began their drama marathon, watching late into the night. When it was quiet, and the both of them were tired of watching tv, Chenle spoke up

“So… I saw you wrote the infamous three words in my letter…” Jisung blushed and nodded. “Well, I got us something, too” Chenle stood and pulled out two silk bags. He handed the one with _Jisung_ written on it to the taller. 

“What is this? I hope it isn’t expensive” Jisung said, while turning the bag in his hands. “The cost doesn’t matter, open it” Jisung opened the bag to find that Chenle bought them rings. He looked closer and saw that his ring said _Park Jisung_ and on the bottom it said _I love you_ he saw Chenle’s said the same, but with his name. 

“This is perfect, Chenle. I’ve been waiting to say it out loud, but Zhong Chenle, I love you.” Jisung gave him a lingering peck on the lips and looked for a reaction. Chenle blushed and replied, “I love you too, Park Jisung”

Then the two shared a warm kiss, lips moving against each other, not even noticing the characters in the drama were kissing as well.

"happy valentine's day"

"happy valentine's day"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!! Even to those single pringles like me....
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!!!
> 
> -chensungienano


End file.
